The Tunnel
by zea vaclav
Summary: Eh, tunggu dulu, barusan Mello bilang apa? Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di ujung terowongan 5 menit yang lalu? Bahkan ujung terowongan saja belum terlihat, apa mungkin.../ Warning inside/ Matt POV


**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**The Tunnel © Zea Vaclav**

**.**

**Summary : **

**Eh, tunggu dulu, barusan Mello bilang apa? Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di ujung terowongan 5 menit yang lalu? Bahkan ujung terowongan saja belum terlihat, apa mungkin...**

**.**

**Warning : **

**OOC, typo(s), abal, horror yang numpang lewat, bahasa tidak resmi, kaku, terinspirasi dari test psikopat.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ! ^_^**

**.**

Namaku adalah Mail Jeevas, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Matt. Aku adalah siswa tahun ke tiga di salah satu SMA di Winchester. Hampir seluruh sekolah mengenalku, mungkin karena rambut merahku yang mencolok atau karena 'prestasiku' yang terlalu banyak.

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan diriku dari dua hal, game dan rokok. Bahkan aku sering mendapatkan masalah karena dua hal tersebut. Entah itu dihukum karena ketahuan merokok di sekolah atau terkena bogem mentah dari Mello, sahabatku karena lebih mementingkan game dari pada mendengarkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Mello, dia sedang duduk di sampingku sekarang, mengunyah cokelat sambil memandang keluar jendela. Jangan coba-coba merebut cokelat dari tangannya atau kalian akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit. Dia bisa membunuh siapa saja yang mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Nama aslinya adalah Michael Kheel, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Mello. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang errr, manis? Dan jangan lupakan rambut blonde dan cokelat kesukaannya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang...perempuan? Haha, jika dia bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan mungkin aku sudah menjadi mumi di rumah sakit.

Aku mengambil sepuntung rokok dan menyalakannya sambil tetap mengemudikan mobil sport merahku. Memutar musik _hard rock_ dengan volume keras dan menambah kecepatan.

"Matt, bisakah kau berhenti merokok?" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di belakang.

Dia adalah Misa Amane, sahabatku selain Mello. Dia selalu ceria dan suka berpenampilan ghotic. Cita-citanya ingin menjadi seorang artis, mungkin suatu saat dia bisa mewujudkannya mengingat kepopulerannya di sekolah.

"Aku bisa berhenti merokok kalau Mello juga bisa berhenti makan cokelat." ucapku sambil menyeringai dan sukses mendapatkan death glare dari Mello.

"Huft," Misa memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tahu, menyuruh Mello berhenti memakan cokelat sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

**CKIIIIITT !**

**BRUK !**

"Aduh, kepala Misa sakit,"

"Matt, apa kau ingin cepat ke alam baka, hah?!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan Misa yang kepalanya terbentur atau tatapan tajam dari Mello. Aku membuka google-ku dan menaikkannya ke dahi. Pandanganku lurus menatap terowongan yang ada di depan.

"Kalian pernah mendengar rumor tentang terowongan ini?" ucapku kemudian. Menurut rumor yang beredar, di terowongan ini sering muncul hantu seorang anak berambut albino yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Hantu itu bisa membuat kita tidak pernah sampai ke ujung terowongan.

"Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan!" geram Mello yang merasa tidak dihiraukan.

"Misa pernah denger, katanya di terowongan ini ada hantu yang bisa bikin kita gak pernah sampai ke ujung terowongan," ucap Misa sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di pipinya. Pose berpikir ala Misa Amane yang menurut fans-nya imut.

"Che, tidak ada yang namanya hantu." Ucap Mello.

"Hiieee, Mello tidak percaya hantu?" teriak Misa sambil memajukan tubuhnya. Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan telingaku setelah ini.

"Hn," ucap Mello sambil memasukkan coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku kembali menghisap rokok. Tidak heran jika seorang Mello tidak mempercayai yang namanya hantu mengingat 'prestasinya' yang membuat hampir seluruh sekolah tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Matt sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Misa yang beralih memandangku.

"Aku tidak percaya,"

Yah, mungkin aku akan percaya setelah bertemu langsung dengan makhluk yang bernama hantu itu.

"Hemm, apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan memutar saja? Jalannya sepi loh," ucap Misa mencoba membujukku.

Jalanan memang sepi mengingat terowongan ini berada di pinggiran kota. Belum lagi suasana malam hari yang membuat terowongan ini terlihat menakutkan.

**Tik Tik Tik**

Gerimis.

Perasaan tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan, batinku sambil memerhatikan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh di kaca depan.

"Gerimis, jadi tambah menakutkan..." ucap Misa.

Suara gerimis yang bersentuhan dengan body mobil memang membuat suasana jalan yang sepi terlihat lebih menakutkan.

"Che, penakut." komentar Mello. Misa kembali memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatku sedikit terkikik geli melihat ekspresinya.

"Siapa bilang Misa penakut?! Misa berani kok!" Ucap Misa sambil melipat tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hantu," ucap Mello.

"Ada." ucap Misa tidak mau kalah

"Tidak."

"Ad-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ucapku memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Siapa yang kalah harus menjadi budak yang menang selama seminggu," aku yakin mereka akan tertarik.

"Menarik," komentar Mello singkat.

Benar kan? Mereka pasti tertarik.

"Oke, Misa bertaruh hantu itu pasti muncul," ucap Misa dengan percaya diri.

Aku hanya menyeringai membayangkan jika Misa kalah taruhan.

Kami biasa mempertaruhkan sesuatu. Seminggu yang lalu Misa kalah taruhan dan membuatnya harus membersihkan kamar kos kami selama 3 hari.

"Oke, kesepakatan sudah dibuat," ucapku sambil kembali menjalankan mobil pelan-pelan dan mematikan musik. Lebih seru jika suasananya sepi, kan?

Suasana suram menyambut kami. Penerangan di dalam terowongan sangat minim. Suara gerimis di luar terowongan mulai tidak terdengar. Suasananya sangat sepi.

Aku melirik Misa dari ekor mataku. Ia memerhatikan sekitar terowongan dalam diam.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Mello. Dia juga memerhatikan terowongan yang terkenal angker ini sambil memakan cokelat batangannya.

Lampu terowongan berkedip, menambah kesan suram di dalam terowongan, mungkin sebentar lagi lampunya akan padam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLAM !**

Yap, kali ini firasatku benar lagi, mungkin aku punya sedikit bakat dalam meramalkan sesuatu.

Terowongan ini sangat gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan yang membantu kami adalah lampu mobil.

Misa memeluk boneka teddy bear yang entah dari mana, sementara Mello menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan cokelat, namun masih dengan ekspresi tenangnya. Aku benci mengakui sesuatu, tapi aku mulai merinding. Aku menaruh tangan kiriku di leher, bulu kudukku mulai berdiri.

"Mungkin terjadi arus pendek," ucapku berpikir logis, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Aku menoleh ke kiri, mengamati keadaan sekitar terowongan. Tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada terowongan yang sunyi dan seorang anak berambut albino...

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan.

Eh, albino?

Aku kembali menoleh ke kiri, berharap menemukan anak itu lagi. Tapi nihil, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Mungkin aku salah lihat.

* * *

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat, mungkin efek kecepatan 30 km/jam yang aku jalankan.

"Berapa panjang terowongan ini Matt?" tanya Mello tiba-tiba.

"Sekitar 0,5 km Mells," ucapku sambil mengingat panjang terowongan yang pernah aku baca.

Mello melihat jam tangannya yang bisa menyala dalam gelap.

"Dengan kecepatan seperti ini seharusnya kita sudah sampai di ujung terowongan 5 menit yang lalu," ucap Mello.

Ah, jangan lupakan kecerdasan Mello. Selain mendapatkan ranking tertinggi untuk kenakalannya, dia juga mendapatkan ranking tertinggi dalam bidang akademik.

Eh, tunggu dulu, barusan Mello bilang apa? Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di ujung terowongan 5 menit yang lalu? Bahkan ujung terowongan saja belum terlihat, apa mungkin...

**DEG**

Apa mungkin kita tersesat? Tapi mustahil tersesat di dalam terowongan, kan?

"Sepertinya kali ini Misa yang menang," ucap Misa sambil nyengir.

"Belum tentu, mungkin perhitungan Mello meleset, lagi pula kita tidak menemukan sesuatu yang sering disebut hantu," ucapku percaya diri, meskipun aku merasa merinding juga dalam suasana seperti ini. Apa lagi aku masih teringat jelas anak kecil berambut albino tadi.

Mello menatap tajam ke arahku, tapi kali ini ia setuju untuk tidak menyangkalnya. Mungkin karena ambisinya yang selalu ingin menang dalam segala hal dan tidak ingin membiarkan Misa merasa sedikit lebih unggul dalam taruhan kali ini, atau karena...

Ah, sepertinya dugaanku yang terakhir lebih mustahil. Sejak kecil aku mengenal Mello, aku tidak pernah melihatnya merasa ketakutan.

Misa memanyunkan bibirnya, lagi.

Aku heran, ia sering memanyunkan bibirnya tapi banyak cowok yang menyukainya karena ekspresinya itu. Apa tidak ada ekspresi lain yang lebih...bagus untuk di sukai?

Jangan sampai Misa mendengar ini, dia bisa menjadi malaikat maut yang berwujud bidadari.

**TIK TIK TIK**

Suara hujan.

Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dan sangat mengganggu. Mungkin karena efek suasana yang sepi di dalam terowongan.

"M-Maa-a-t..." aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati misa yang menggigil ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat.

Kenapa ekspresinya berubah secepat itu?

Aku melirik ke arah Mello. Ia terdiam. Matanya membelalak dan wajahnya juga pucat.

Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresi kalian berubah secepat itu?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"A-apa M-aaa-t tii-da-k me-n-de-e-ngar-nya-a?" ucap Misa terbata-bata.

"Mendengar apa?" tanyaku heran. Hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?

"Hujan. Suara hujan...di terowongan?" ucapan Mello menjawab pertanyaanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajahku mulai pucat. Apa aku selalu terlambat menyadari sesuatu? Ah, sepertinya Misa memenangkan taruhan kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Zea : Fyuuuuuh, akhirnya bisa publish juga setelah lama jadi sarang laba-laba (?) di lepie *ngelap keringat*  
ayo yang mau ngasih saran, kritik, dan keripik pedasnya zea terima dengan senang hati ^_^


End file.
